Puzzle Pieces
by Poptart-Squirt
Summary: Life is like a puzzle and people are the pieces. During our lives we meet other pieces and see if we fit with them. Some pieces may not fit at first but sometimes you need other pieces to see were others belong. KibaOC


Ok I've had this idea in my head since it Wolfs Rain was on Adult Swim and one night I started writing it and here it is! All kinds of reviews are welcomed. I see reviews as a way to give me suggestions on how to better my writing so I can write better stories for you guys to read. So it's really a win-win situation.

This is a KibaOC because I don't like Cheza. This half of the story takes place before Kiba runs into the others. Please give it a chance and keep an open mind.

I would also like to say thanks to one of my best friends scarletnymph929 for reading this, fixing some mistakes, and because without her I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics! This chapter is dicated to her.

Discailmer: I do not own Wolfs Rain no matter how much I wish I did

Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 1

When one is in state of adrenaline few things enter their mind. Surprisingly it wasn't the hard rocky dirt, the blazing hot sun, or whipping razor wind that penetrated the mind of a white wolf blurring through a canyon, it was running, death and Paradise.  


_** The Earth is known as a cold, hateful, deadly place were humans are on their own to survive. Most people only care about themselves and often don't think twice about kicking someone when their down if it meant better living conditions for them selves. But like I said that was most people. Luckily not all people were like that and somehow most of them live in Coal Dive City. **_

**_ Coal Dive City is not all sunshine and rainbows, it's pretty much like other cities with the decaying buildings, battered public playgrounds, and poor people trying to make a living anyway they can. The difference in this city is that it does have some sunshine and rainbows. The people here look out for each other and try to make their city beautiful and more welcoming. Neighbors know each other and help each other out in times of need and people often barter for things they need, instead of using money. _**

"Come on Matt! Turn that stupid radio off!" Said a tall tan man in his mid-fifties wearing an apron while giving customers outside a cute little café some fresh coffee.

"I agree with Bucks. Are people really buying this crap?" said a bald short man next to the café, selling fresh fruit.

"Hey hey hey! Sure its sugar coated but it's true. Come on, now why in the world do you guys stay here if what that relastate commercial said wasn't true?" replied Matt, leaning out of one of the café's red brick bordered windows, referring to the commercial blaring from the radio. Both Bucks and the bald guy shrugged not able to think of a quick comeback, but lucky for them they got saved.

"If what wasn't true Matt?"

"Miss Isa!" all three men said with pleased expressions on their faces and twinkles in their eyes.

"Hello boys, what is the argument of the day?" replied Miss Isa putting a little brown beach bag on the counter of the fruit stand.

Isa is a pretty teen of about 16 years old but holds herself with a sense of maturity and peace that often lets people forget about how young she is, and causes them to see her as an equal. Her eyes were an emotionless brown which gave her a dead look, but fortunately for her, her smile held enough emotion for fifty men and lit up her whole light tan face that was framed by light brown, straight hair, that went a little below her shoulders.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it Miss Isa. We are just discussing the commercial on the radio about our city. Let me guess, Miss Emma wants her daily fruit?" said the bald man as he gathered a couple of different fruits from all over his stand and put them in the bag already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, but I would also like a handful of strawberries if you don't mind" Miss Isa replied with a smile, and accepting the bag of various fruits.

"Hey Earl don't you think Miss Isa would be the perfect poster child for the commercial?" joked Bucks to the bald guy named Earl, who laughed in agreement.

"See! You just admitted that the commercial is true by saying Miss Isa is the perfect poster child!" said Matt waving his fist around and shaking his head at his friends stupidity.

"Well let's let Miss Isa settle this then." said Bucks looking at her, "What do you think of the relastate commercial?" All three of the men were looking at her intently waiting for an answer to see which person she would agree with.

"If you're talking about the sunshine and rainbow one I believe it holds some truth, but it isn't telling the whole truth. Most of the city is still pretty beat up but its more bearable then most cities." They all nodded agreeing with her, for the simple fact that neither of them had ever left the city, and they knew that Miss Isa had traveled all her life, before coming to settling here four years ago.

"If you excuse me I have some more errands to run," Miss Isa said walking away and hearing the men continue to argue as the commercial came on again.

On her way home, Isa began to think about how she came to Coal Dive City. Four years ago she was running, looking for a place to stay and maybe call home, when she arrived near the city gates. She only planned on staying long enough to rest up and maybe steal some food. That all quickly changed when she meet Miss Emma.

Isa was sleeping on top of an abandoned house when all of the sudden the roof collapsed. Tired and hungry she had no energy to get up and dig herself out. Then all of a sudden she heard a shrill shrieking scream that sounded like an old lady. Next thing she knew she woke up in a bed one week later.

As it turns out Isa was right about the voice. An old lady was nearby when the abandoned house collapsed and immediately started screaming for help, a couple of dozen people come to see what was going on when the old lady exclaimed how a little girl was under all the rubble. The residents then search for Isa for 3 hours until they found her all bloodied and bruise. The old lady then took her to her home and took care of her.

That old lady was Miss Emma.

FLASHBACK

Groans and moans were heard from a single figure under a mulit-color quilt. It's obvious the owner of the groans was in pain and hasn't used their throat in quite some time.

"Do not move to much dear. That was a nasty tumble you had. Here have some water but drink it slllllllllooooooowly" Said a raspy chuckling voice.

The figure did as she was told and was greedily drinking as much water as possible.

"Well I am guessing since you have been sleeping like the dead for about a week you must be very hungry. Eat this up first and after some time you can have more. If you eat too much at once you will just end up throwing it all up. Now that would defeat the purpose of eating in the first place would it not?" The owner of the raspy voice chuckled as she gave the figure a small bowl filled with thick chicken soup. She was a kind looking old woman of about four feet five inches wearing a pink flannel dress with white poke-o-dots. Her faced held many wrinkles telling she lived a long life and her salt and pepper hair was braided and reached her elbow.

"I've been out of it for a week?" questioned the skinny brown eyed figure that was covered in many bandages.

"Why yes my dear. The doctor thought for sure you would have died being as malnutritionedas you were. I should actually call him and have him look you over." Nodding in approval of her statement the old woman headed towards the phone and dialed the number of the doctor.

As the old lady she conversed with him, the brown eyed young girl ate her soup and as she took in her surroundings. The bed she was currently in was fairly big and very comfortable and was located in the corner of the room, with a window directly across from the bed and another window in the wall to her left. The walls were painted light beige and were flaking off in some corners. It was obvious that the room was rarely ever used, considering the large amount of dust that covered some parts of the room. The only other furniture that she could notice was a vanity with a freshly wiped mirror, a chair the old woman must have brought in to the room, and a night table that held more soup and water.

"The good old doctor will be over soon, oh and by the way my name is Miss Emma. What is your name my dear?" Miss Emma said with a smile as she held her tiny hand out for the girl to shake.

"Isabella" the injured young girl replied while shaking the old woman's hand lightly. She started having the feeling that maybe she might have finally found a home, or at least a temporary one.

END FLASHBACK

After having seven more bowls of the chicken soup, Miss Emma offered Isabella to stay as long as she liked. It only took three more days for all of Isabella's wounds to heal which consisted of a couple of broken ribs, a little bump on her head, and some cuts and bruises. The doctor couldn't believe how fast she recovered and said it must have been from the week long nap. Isabella was planning on leaving but each day Miss Emma would ask her to run an errand, and since she did save her life, she couldn't say no. People soon began to call her Miss Isabella or Miss Isa for short. Soon she became very attached to all the kind people who were so ready to accept her. Just four weeks after her recovery she became a permanent resident in Miss Emma's apartment building that she owned and lived in by herself. One week after that another resident came to live in the building. To everyone's knowledge the new resident was a white and gray stray dog that Isa took in and named Bell.

Please review

Oh and if any of you read Man Or Monster which is my Inuyasha (Kagome/Sesshomaru AU) story the reason I have not updated is because what I posted is not what I wanted. I am currently re-typing it and making it much better. I am hopefully going to update within 3 months.


End file.
